Libertarian Socialist Federation
category:Pink team alliances category:Libertarian Socialist Federation The Libertarian Socialist Federation (LSF) is an anti-authoritarian, directly democratic, horizontalist and anti-capitalist alliance, primarily featuring Pink team members. However, some non-Pink team members are in the alliance as well, and more are always welcomed. The LSF is home to many of the anarchists at CyberNations, but also counts within its midst several libertarian socialists, autonomous Marxists and various other anti-authoritarian leftists. The alliance has no official "party ideology", and the fact is reflected in its diverse membership. However, as mentioned anti-authoritarianism, direct democracy, horizontalism and anti-capitalism are the basic principles along which the alliance is organized. Brief History & Description The LSF is an alliance founded after the collapse of the ICSN. It was founded by ex-ICSN member Haraldur on May Day 2006 and was quickly joined by one or two others originating in the ICSN-remnant. In the closing days of May of the same year, the membership of the LSF increased considerably, with several new, thought to be previously unaffiliated, players joining the organization. The LSF's structure is highly democratic and all decisions are made by delegates hailing from the various communes in the alliance. The members also go by the moniker of the "Black Guards". "Black Guards" is also the name given to the various militaries and paramilitaries of the LSF. Current membership of active members hovers around 50 as of February 2007, the alliance having seen a sharp increase in members from both the folding of the ICP and an ambitious membership drive. "Charter", Description of how the LSF/Black Guards Work(s) The following was posted by Haraldur on the 1st of May 2006: "I thought that May Day would be the appropriate time to announce the launch of the Libertarian Socialist Federation, LSF, or the Black Guards. The role-playing aspect: Instead of Nations, the "nations" of CyberNations would be regarded as autonomous Communes inside the LSF, whose "leaders"(the players) would be regarded as delegates from the Communal Councils in each Commune. Their governments and religions and bureaucracy etc. (as in, the relevant stuff on the "View your Nations" page) would just be a front, an illusion for the rest of the world (like it says in my Commune's description on CN). Individual initiative would be encouraged within the Federation, in such a way as everyone can be an ambassador etc.. All power would be in the Delegates' Council (a directly democratic council which all LSF members have access to), and, with the exception to things such as NAPs and alliances, and ceasefires, it would only decide policy, not legislation, which is not binding. In NAPs etc. it would be binding, except for Communes using the opt-out. The opt-out: In order to give maximum flexibility to member Communes, if they wish to do things which might put other member Communes or the LSF as a whole in danger, they can opt-out of the parts of the alliance to do with mutual defence, mutual aid, NAPS and inter-alliance alliances. However, they still remain in the DC (Delegates' Council). The opt-out would apply to things such as attacking unaligned nations when not provoked, and the same with nations in other alliances (although it is best to be careful when doing that, for the sake of your comrades), and for spying etc.. However, even if two members have opted-out, they should not attack eachother, as that weakens the alliance as a whole and so badly affects all members of the alliance. Basically, if you do something that might bring trouble for you and anyone connected to you, you can do it with the consequences affecting only yourself. Anything which is against the will of the DC can only be done by a Commune that has opted-out. Elected representatives and commissars: There will be none, we self-organise. Basically, the Black Guards are an alliance of autonomous communes based on the principle of self-organisation and mutual aid, as demonstrated or almost demonstrated in the Ukraine during the Russian Revolution, in Germany during the German Revolution and in the Spanish Revolution. Conditions for entry: must either be Libertarian Socialist (whether that be Anarho-Communist, Council-Communist, Mutualist or whatever) or be willing to roleplay as that. Also, all applicants involved with wars or other dangerous activity must start out opted-out, unless the war is against an unaligned Nazi or Fascist nation. By the way, I am starting out opted-out. Anyone interested?" The reason for Haraldur starting out as opted-out was due to the fact that he was still involved in the on-going NPO-ICSN conflict of the time, and as such, did not want to involve the young Federation in a war it had nothing to do with. History right|thumb| The Official Seal of the Libertarian Socialist Federation LSF-NPO War (The Great War) Just before the update on July 17 2006, the LSF attacked several NPO nations, and then again straight after the update. After this the LSF declared war on the NPO and their puppet alliance, the NpO. This happened at a time when many other alliances were declaring against the NPO, NpO and IGC as part of the CoaLUEtion. However, the LSF was explicit in saying that it had no intent of harming the IGC, and that it was not joining the CoaLUEtion. The decision to go to war was by a vote of the membership, viewing it as a chance to do away with the NPO as an imperialist force in the Cyberverse. The Maroon War The LSF was one of the main combatants involved in the so called "Maroon War" that came about as a result of the International Communist Party's (ICP) desired move to the Maroon team, which was opposed by Nordreich (NoR) and several other Maroon based alliances. As a result of a Mutual Defense Pact (MDP) signed between the ICP and LSF, the Black Guards became a central part of the so called “Communist Allies” war drive. Though the war was short, it proved to be costly for many within the alliance. Most nations were reduced to a state of anarchy, but in the process reduced most of their enemies to the same condition. Many felt that the only reason the NoR came out of the war slightly better off is because of the eventual entry of one of the Cyberverse’s strongest alliances, the New Polar Order (NpO) and their allies the GOONS, on the side of the said alliance, citing the fact that up until that point it was essentially a draw between the two warring blocs. Critics would also state that along side the NpO and GOONS it further took essentially the entire Maroon team (omitting the ODS) to “beat” the combined leftist alliances. It is estimated that the leftist bloc was by the end of the war outnumbered by a ratio of 10:1, and still put up a remarkably cagey fight, fighting a determined defence effort that eventually led to the NoR's sueing for peace. The Great War II On 11th January 2007 (3:40 AM), the LSF declared war on the Imperialist "The Initiative" on the side of the "League", but not part of it. The Federation did however accept the peace terms that were offered to the rest of the League (which the LUE declined) to eventually pull out of the conflict. Agreements with other Alliances The LSF has agreements with the following alliances: Non-Aggression Pact -BTA -ODN -Legion -GPA Mutual-Defence Pact -Union of Consolidated Leftist Nations (UCLN) "The United Front MDP" -Entente of the Sun (EotS) "The Solar Eclipse MDP" -Byzantine Empire (BE) -Euphorian Commonwealth (EC) -Sons of Liberty (SoL) -System 37 -International Communist Party (ICP), now changed to an MDP with the Socialist Workers Front (SWF). War Signature Images These are images LSF members wear in their signatures, if they were involved in given conflict(s). This particular banner was awarded for participation in the LSF-NPO War of 17th July 2006 - 29th July 2006: ---- Official Libertarian Socialist Federation Forum Official Libertarian Socialist Federation Sign-Up Thread at Cyber Nations Category: AlliancesCategory: Leftism